<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unraveled by honeybeesandappletrees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469849">unraveled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeesandappletrees/pseuds/honeybeesandappletrees'>honeybeesandappletrees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Food Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, brief mention of choking, no beta we die like men, peking being peking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeesandappletrees/pseuds/honeybeesandappletrees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>peking knows you, but you don't think you can ever know him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Master Attendant/Peking Duck (Food Fantasy), Peking Duck (Food Fantasy)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unraveled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>even now, with a sunrise smile rising pearly soft on his lips and his thumb gentle against the ridge of your cheekbone, peking’s eyes are cutting.  he slips under your skin like a stiletto blade, flays you open beneath his knowing gaze.</p>
<p>he has eyes like the sun, gleaming golden in the light, and if you look too long - if you look too long, it makes your very bones ache.  peking speaks to you softly, kindly, but there’s something massive and echoing just beneath the sound of him, as if the fire that lives inside him has charred him hollow, burned his bones black beneath his unblemished skin.  </p>
<p>your chest heaves, the soft curl of his smile hooking into the space between your ribs like brambles.  your fingers tighten against his vest. </p>
<p>“come now, attendant,” he chides and you tilt as he nudges you, bare your throat to his silken mouth.  peking moves like water, an ever-changing current, and today he flows greedy, setting his teeth against the soft skin of your neck. “you think i tire of you? what nonsense.”</p>
<p>the scrape of his teeth pricks sharply through you, the first flash of lightning in a far-off summer storm. </p>
<p>he palms your breast, kneads the soft flesh until you suck in a sharp breath. he thumbs at your tight, pebbled nipple, rolls it and pinches lightly.  heat pools in your cunt. he slips his hand beneath your sleep shorts, his fingertips tracing a line of fire across the tender skin of your inner thigh. the contract thrums as he cups you, his palm pressing tight against your cunt. the moan spills from you like wine.  you’re already wet enough to soak through your underwear, the cloth clinging to your cunt as he presses up against you until your hips jolt forward, chasing the friction of his palm. peking chuckles softly, and it makes you think of the way his fingers curl tight around your neck some nights, how he steals your breath away with his kiss. </p>
<p>your hand drops to encircle his wrist without thinking, your hips rolling into the feel of him.</p>
<p>“enough, attendant,” peking says sternly, and his voice is a blade wrapped in silk.  you let your fingers fall away, flex them at your side.  he hums a quiet approval.  it darts through the contract like starsong, makes your cunt clench.  he scrapes his teeth along the ridge of your collarbone, and then the wet heat of his mouth closes around the stiff peak of your nipple. </p>
<p>he pushes your underwear to the side and slides a finger into your slick cunt. you gasp out a breath, and he pushes in another finger, and then a third, until you are split wide on him.  it pushes desperately close to your limits, for him to fill you so quickly, and peking bites at your breast, gazes up at you with molten eyes. you buck, hips pushing up without thought, but peking holds you down with no effort, keeps you pinned to the wall with just his hand on your hip. he spears deep into your cunt, rests his thumb against your clit, the touch feather light. flickers of lightning climb up the ladder of your spine. </p>
<p>“tell me, attendant,” peking says, his words a humming rumble against your skin, “were you greedy for my touch even in the beginning? did you think of my fingers buried in you in those first nights after i stepped through the flames and you bound yourself to me?”</p>
<p>he thrusts, drags his fingers against the fluttering walls of your cunt, and you couldn’t answer him even if you wanted to, too busy gasping for air. peking has long known how to unravel you. </p>
<p>“how easy it is,” peking says, laying a biting kiss against the column of your throat, “to make your pretty mouth open for me.”</p>
<p>his thumb rolls over your clit hard, and you cry out, low and heated. you clench down on him.  he quickens the pace of his fingers, drives into you with deep, fast thrusts before curling them.  he fucks you until your thighs start to tremble.  when you start to clamp your thighs shut around his hand, he slows until the sparks cool into embers, slows until you whine.  </p>
<p>“greedy,” he chides, but he pushes deep once more, fucks you with sharp thrusts. the contract buzzes under your skin, sends you fluttering tight around him, and he strokes at your clit until the pleasure is edged with steel, biting at your nerves. he spreads you wide around his fingers, opens you for him to remake you. peking sweeps hard, tight circles over your clit, thrusts deep, buries his long fingers into the clutching heat of your cunt until you are a choir of moans, the sounds half-sobs. he twists his fingers within you and presses a gentle kiss against your lips.</p>
<p>the lightning gathering in your spine strikes ground, flashes through you as white heat, and your voice breaks on peking’s name as you clench around his fingers, thighs trembling, your pleasure a falling star, incandescent and streaking bright under your skin. he tilts your chin up, makes you look at him as you cum on his fingers, dripping wet like summer fruit.  </p>
<p>a small smile curves across his lips as he watches you shake apart. his  gaze is that of a dragon surveying its hoard, distant and possessive in  the same breath.</p>
<p>“you’re always pretty like this, attendant,” peking murmurs, his voice slow, thick honey trailing across your heated skin. you keen quietly, your voice raw. “i could watch you unravel on my fingers all day.  perhaps one day, i’ll keep you on speared open on my fingers until you can barely stand.”</p>
<p>his golden eyes glimmer, and in them, there is something - something ancient, something other, and even drunk with pleasure, legs coltish and quivering, you cannot help but think - <i>oh.</i> </p>
<p>he will never tire of you, you think, because peking does not let go of what is his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what’s up it’s 2:38 in the morning and i’m feeling some kinda way and have zero fucks to give so here have a smutty lil blurb</p>
<p>hoppin' back on the smut train after it being revived by a different fandom</p>
<p>one day i'll update my other fics but today is not that day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>